War of the Worlds
by Twin Crystal
Summary: What if Harry Potter had an identical twin Bryan? What if no on knows which one really defeated Voldermort? This is what happens. WARNING: Rape, abuse, drugs.


Title: War of the Worlds  
  
Author: Twin Crystal  
  
Summary: What if Harry Potter had an identical twin Bryan? What if no on knows which one really defeated Voldermort? This is what happens. Rape, abuse, drugs.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own his twin brother Bryan Hertz Potter and the plot of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Get up, you lazy brats!" screeched a pale, thin, middle-aged woman. She had short auburn hair that just graced her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She was known as Katherine Lilith Curling-Dursley, a simple housewife or better yet, wife of Vernon Dursley.  
  
Vernon Dursley was not a man of many words, or pleasures. He was a man of work. Moreover, work was what he did. During the day, he would leave for work at six and arrive back at home at seven. He was the co-owner of a very successful drill business called Grunnings. Just the amount of money he made in one week, from this, alone was more than enough for a normal family to live off of for several months, but this wasn't a normal case.  
  
Four years ago, Vernon Dursley had murdered Petunia Evans, his old wife. She had done nothing wrong, except witnessing their son's death. Dudley Dursley had died of a heart attack when he was seven. The only one there at the time of his death had been her. The only one who could have prevented it. Two days later, she was found dead, in front of a local shopping center.  
  
The witness was Katherine Lilith Curling, a female prostitute who happened to have just finished a job in the building next-door. Most normal people would have told the police, but no. She had recognized who he was and that what he had just done warranted life in prison. It was the perfect blackmail.  
  
From that point on, she was married to Vernon Dursley and received a weekly pay of twenty eight hundred pounds (about five thousand dollars).  
  
Even with his standings in the world of politics, five thousand dollars every week was just too much to pay based on his job. Katherine had given him a wonderful idea. He had two, though he loathed admitting it, beautiful nephews. If he played them correctly, he knew that he could bring in more then enough money. That is exactly what he had been doing for the past seven years. The two children had been forced into becoming male whores for men and women alike. Unknown to Vernon Dursley, sometimes the customers were witches, wizards, faye, elves, vampires, squibs, and even the occasional werewolf.  
  
"Damn it! You two better be up by the time I get there, or I swear, even if those FREAKS hurt me, I will kill you!" the voice screeched again, this time closer, succeeding in waking both of them up. She was headed towards their cupboard.  
  
Harry had been awake, ever since the first call. His hearing was extra sensitive. During one of his jobs, a werewolf had bitten him. His emerald green eyes had been clouded over with a hint of amber ever since. Immediately, he looked over in his brother's direction, checking to make sure he was awake. He was.  
  
Harry watched his brother drift from the bliss of unconsciousness and into the real world, through his long raven black bangs, before pushing them out of his pale face and smiling slightly. They were leaving today. They were leaving this place for good.  
  
"Bryan," he called softly, bringing his older brothers attention towards him. "Aunt Katherine wants us to wake up now." As an afterthought he added, "I think its breakfast time."  
  
Bryan's emerald green eyes darkened slightly at the thought. They would be forced to make breakfast again. They probably would not even be aloud to eat any, or at least Harry would not. Harry tended to bring in more money then he did, so their Aunt would constantly monitor his weight.  
  
He sighed softly, patting his brother on the head playfully; careful not to ruffle it up in case there Aunt had any friends over. "Well then we better get going, right?" he asked, his voice more demanding and masculine than his brothers did.  
  
"Right!" Harry said excitedly, his face filled with happiness. He could barely believe that they were going to Hogwarts. Two seconds later, his expression changed to that of a frightened puppy. His hand darted out to his brother's wrist, clasping it for dear life. "Job," he whispered quietly. Bryan watched his brothers eyes widen. Not a second later, the door to their room opened and they were dragged out by there Aunt.  
  
Immediately, the two boys bowed their heads, lowering their gazes towards their feet. This was how they were supposed to act, quiet, submissive, and eager.  
  
"Aren't they a little young Katherine," a deep male voice asked. Bryan let out a short gasp at this comment. No one had ever worried about their age before.  
  
"No, they are perfectly trained, Sublad," their Aunt announced proudly.  
  
"Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll take that one." Neither of the two boys moved until Bryan felt Harry's hand slip from his wrist. Bryan looked up sadly to watch his brother and an unknown man walk up to a specially prepared room.  
  
A few minutes later a tall man came into the kitchen, where Bryan was cooking. A smug smile was on his face. He looked at Katherine. "It was perfect thank you." He dropped a hundred pound note in her hands. "Really, he truly was perfect." He looked towards Bryan, his eyes sincere. "You may want to go check up on him."  
  
Before Brain could even ask his aunt if he could go up and see him, a quite voice trickled in the back of his mind. Of course! He had forgotten all about his power. Much like his brother, a creature too had bitten him on one of his jobs. A vampire however bit him. Therefore, he was a telepath.  
  
*Harry, are you okay?*  
  
*...Fine* came the shuddered reply. *It was just a blowjob*  
  
*I guess...* Bryan replied, it still bothered him that his brother had grown used to this treatment. It should not have had to be this way for ether of them.  
  
*Don't worry big bro! In a few hours, we will not come back here until next summer.*  
  
'Yeah,' Bryan thought to himself quietly, closing the telepathic like with his brother. 'Then we will be with people our own age. People that we can trust.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** A little shorter than I intended, but it came out pretty good. Which house should they be in? Should I separate them (have them break the rules to see each other) or put them in the same house? Ideas are welcome. ***************Leave a Review*************** 


End file.
